This invention relates combustion engines and, more particularly, to a combustor assembly having a unique attachment between a ceramic combustor can and a metal section.
Conventional combustion engines, such as those used in aircraft, utilize a combustor to ignite a mixture of fuel and compressed air to propel the aircraft. To reduce undesirable emission products produced in combustion of the fuel and air mixture, it is desirable to reduce the temperature at which the fuel and air mixture burns. This requires a high percentage of air to be mixed with the fuel (i.e., a “lean” mixture). Such a lean mixture reduces the amount of air available to cool the combustor and increases the combustor temperature. For combustors made entirely of metal, the increase in temperature may exceed a desirable operating temperature of the metal.
Ceramic materials provide excellent high temperature resistance and have been considered for use in combustors to resist the high temperatures. Disadvantageously, the coefficient of thermal expansion of ceramics is typically much lower than that of metals, which may lead to thermal stress between parts made of ceramic and parts made of metal during operation of the aircraft engine. Furthermore, the difference in coefficients of the thermal expansion between ceramic and metal renders typical joining methods, such as welding or bonding, ineffective.
Accordingly, there is a need for a combustor assembly that provides and maintains a tight fit between a ceramic part and a metal part over a relatively wide temperature range.